Admissões
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Nem sempre é fácil admitir nossos erros, ou admitir que não temos o amor de quem queremos, mas é ainda mais difícil admitir que se está apaixonado por alguém que é seu completo oposto. Mas como se costuma dizer os opostos se atraem.


**Beta: sem no momento**

**Spoilers: **nem unzinho sequer.

**Disclaimer:- **Não sou dona da série Sekai Ichi no Hatsukoi e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT). Mas isso não me impede de fazer o que quiser com os personagens.

* * *

><p><strong>Editora Marukawa:<strong>

As portas do elevador se abriram, dando passagem ao responsável pelo setor de vendas da editora. Yokozawa Takafumi era conhecido por muitos como o urso selvagem por conta de seu temperamento, mas esse era apenas seu exterior, uma armadura que ele criara para se proteger. Proteger seu coração.

Yokozawa caminhou lentamente até a área de vendas. Sentia-se cansado, ele havia deixado a editora apenas o suficiente para ir em casa, tomar um banho e engolir um café, antes que tivesse de retornar. Tudo porque dois editores esqueceram-se de ficar em cima de seus autores e os mesmos acabaram entregando o manuscrito em cima da hora sobrecarregando a gráfica e atrasando o envio dos livros e mangá para as lojas.

_"__Tem horas que não sei porque escolhi esse trabalho"_ – pensou Yokozawa, colocando sua pasta sobre a mesa.

Ele olhou para os papeis sobre sua mesa, lendo-os rapidamente, enquanto sentia seu desagrado aumentar, será que hoje seria uma repetição do dia anterior?

- HENMI! – gritou Yokozawa fazendo todos pularem diante do seu grito.

Henmi encolheu-se sabendo muito bem que seu chefe havia lido o memorando em sua mesa, ele já sabia que isso aconteceria, ainda assim ouvi-lo berrar seu nome o deixara com o coração na boca.

- Bom dia, Yokozawa-san. – disse Henmi com um sorriso, vendo seu chefe estreitar os olhos, mas responder ao cumprimento.

- Bom dia, Masakazu. – pode me dizer o que significa isso? – disse Takafumi sacudindo o memorando em sua mão.

Henmi suspirou derrotado, antes de responder. Eles estavam em uma corrida frenética há quase duas semanas, comendo pouco, dormindo menos ainda, sentiam-se felizes apenas pelo fato de poderem ir para casa e tomar um banho, mesmo que isso se restringisse há uma hora no máximo longe da editora e do setor de vendas.

- A gráfica disse que duas impressoras quebraram essa madrugada, devido superaquecimento. Segundo eles vai levar pelo menos uma semana para poderem reparar.

Yokozawa massageou a têmpora esquerda sentindo o inicio de uma dor de cabeça. Tudo bem que as impressoras passaram a madrugada inteira reimprimindo 100.000 cópias de Amor Proibido, o novo manga de Aikawa Yayoi, mas esse não era o que acarretou a quebra das impressoras, mas sim o fato delas estarem trabalhando há quase 72 horas sem uma pausa.

_"__Droga vou ter de falar com Kirishima."_ – pensou Yokozawa, sentindo seu corpo aquecer-se ao pensar em ver o amante depois de duas longas semanas.

- Tudo bem. – disse Yokozawa. – Se precisar de mim eu estou na Japun Shoten falando com Kirishima.

Henmi assentiu, antes de voltar para sua mesa. Yokozawa caminhou até o elevador, entrando e acionando o botão para o oitavo andar. Sentia-se tão cansado. Ele se encostou na parede do veiculo fechando momentaneamente os olhos, abrindo-os quando as portas do elevador se abriram, deixando-o e seguindo até o setor da Japun.

* * *

><p>Kirishima havia acabado de ser informado sobre o problema na gráfica. Ele não se lembrava de quem era responsável direto pela área, mas ele ia ter certeza de comer sua cabeça. Como o mesmo deixava que as máquinas trabalhassem tanto tempo sem fazer uma pausa?<p>

Era verdade que eles tinham de manter as prateleiras das lojas, repletas de suas publicações, mas isso não significava que a gráfica podia agir de maneira tão imprudente.

_"__Droga, isso vai ser tornar uma bola de neve."_ – pensou o editor chefe da Japun Shoten.

Ele ergueu os olhos que suavizaram diante da visão do amante, vindo até ele. Certamente devido ao problema com as impressoras, que afetava diretamente o setor de vendas da editora.

* * *

><p>O olhar azul acinzentado encontrou o castanho amendoado. Yokozawa se obrigou a não corar, sentindo-se vacilar por um segundo, parando de andar até que sua cabeça parasse de rodar.<p>

Kirishima sorriu discretamente ao encontrar o olhar do amante, vendo-o desviar o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que pendia o corpo levemente para frente e seu rosto ficava pálido. Levantou-se rapidamente ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e parar de andar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado o homem mais velho.

Yokozawa sentiu seu corpo reagir à proximidade com Zen, e afastou-se rapidamente, fazendo sua cabeça girar e a vista escurecer.

- Takafumi!. – gritou Kirishima ao ver o amante desfalecer a sua frente.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Yokozawa... Yokozawa..."_

Sua cabeça latejava. Não se lembrava do que havia acontecido, mas seu corpo parecia pesado. Podia ouvir vozes, mas não conseguia identificá-las. Não...não era verdade, conhecia a voz que o chamava.

Masamune.

Sua paixão de muitos anos. Eles haviam estudado juntos na faculdade. Ele estivera ao lado dele no pior momento de sua vida, o confortando e cuidado, quando o mesmo era incapaz de cuidar de si mesmo. Não havia se importando de tornar-se seu amante, não quando seu coração apaixonou-se por ele, mesmo sabendo que Takano jamais o veria dessa forma.

Durante muito tempo não quisera admitir, que nunca teria o coração de seu amigo, não enquanto a velha paixão ainda residisse dentro dele.

Ele havia insistido. Feito de tudo para que Masamune o visse, mas seus olhos continuavam presos ao passado de dez anos, presos a Onodera, alguém que odiava com todas as forças.

Onodera Ritsu.

Seu rival pelo amor de Masamune.

Ele o tratara mal. Humilhara. Desdenhara, mas aos olhos de Takano, Ritsu, como o mesmo o chamava intimamente, era perfeito.

Ao ser rejeitado por seu amor e velho amigo. Tivera de aceitar que persistir apenas o tornava fraco e uma coisa que ele não queria ser, era fraco ou miserável aos olhos dele.

Admitir que havia acabado, doeu, mesmo que em seu intimo soubesse que eles nunca haviam tido algo concreto para dizer que estavam juntos ou começaram algo substancial.

_"__Yokozawa-san..."_

Onodera. Seu nome já não causava-lhe desconforto ao pronunciar. Por um tempo, a simples menção de sua presença era capaz de fazê-lo enlouquecer, agir como um amante ciumento, quando há muito tempo já nem era um amante.

Admitir que o brilho de felicidade que via nos olhos de Takano, eram causados pela mesma pessoa que o fizera sofrer por dez anos, durante um tempo o entristeceu. Mas tinha de admitir que Masamune era feliz com Ritsu.

Quando o confrontou, logo após sua rejeição, perguntando-o se amava Masamune e o ouvindo claramente dizer que sim, o encheu de uma estranha e melancólica paz. Mesmo tendo-o ameaçado de tirar-lhe Takano caso o fizesse sofrer, sabia que jamais o faria.

Ele não tinha mais o direito de intervir na vida de Masamune e por mais que isso durante um tempo fora difícil de aceitar. Resignara-se a ser somente um amigo.

_"__Takafumi... Takafumi... Oni-chan..."_

Zen. Hiyo.

Como duas pessoas poderiam tornar-se sua luz em tão pouco tempo?

Oito meses, quinze dias, quatro horas, trinta minutos e cinquenta e cinco segundos, esse era o tempo em que estavam juntos. O tempo que aprendera a construir com Kirishima Zen, quando o mesmo quebrara todas as suas defesas, com suas palavras cínicas, suas atitudes infantis, seu amor reconfortante e muitas vezes ciumento.

Zen, é como chama o amante quando estão a sós ou em seus pensamentos, o encontrara logo após sua rejeição. Quando seu coração estava quebrado e mesmo que não gostasse de dizer ou aceitar, ele agora se encontrava inteiro, apenas por causa da insistência de Zen em fazê-lo sentir-se único e precioso para alguém.

Tinha de reconhecer que os métodos pouco ortodoxos do amante, haviam sido os responsáveis por fazê-lo se apaixonar, quando já acreditava não ser capaz de um dia encontrar o amor e ser amado.

Durante algum tempo, ficara aborrecido por ser chantageado pelo homem mais velho, mas com o passar dos dias vira que seu coração havia sido capturado completamente, não apenas por Zen, a quem amava muito mais do que achara amar Takano.

Mas Hiyori, ou apenas Hiyo como gostava carinhosamente de chamá-la, também cativara seu coração. Tinha a ela como sua própria filha, tão doce e feliz, mesmo tendo perdido a mãe tão jovem.

Tinha de aceitar o fato de que Zen havia feito um bom trabalho com a menina, mesmo que o amante o irritasse chamando-o de mama, cada vez que aconselhava, ou se preocupava em demasia com Hiyo, ela sempre o fazia sentir-se como parte da família.

Deus como os amava. Mesmo que nem sempre transformasse em palavras o que sentia, em seu coração já assumira que seria incapaz de viver sem os dois. Eles haviam se tornado seu chão, seu lar, o porto seguro quando tudo ao redor parecia naufragar.

Ele queria dizer em alto e bom som o quanto o amava. O quanto a presença dele o fortalecia. Se hoje era capaz de encontrar Takano pelos corredores, ou manter uma conversa com Onodera, era porque Zen havia criado ao redor de seu coração uma muralha protetora, onde nada seria capaz de penetrar. E por ele, seria capaz de viver a cada dia com a certeza de que é amado.

* * *

><p>Kirishima sentia seu coração batendo fortemente. Seu jovem amante encontrava-se desacordado na sala de descanso da Japun Shoten. Quando o mesmo desfalecera diante de seus olhos, tudo que pudera fazer fora gritar seu nome e se lançar para frente para que amparasse sua queda.<p>

Quando se aproximara indagando se ele estava bem, lhe doeu que o mesmo tenha se afastado tão rapidamente, mas tal sentimento desparecera no instante que o vira desmaiar. Tomara-o em seus braços e o levara rapidamente para a sala de descanso, afrouxando-lhe a gravata e abrindo os primeiros botões de sua camisa azul clara, um presente de aniversário de Hiyori.

Ordenara que alguém chamasse um médico temendo que algo mais grave, além de uma exaustão tivesse acometido seu amado sem seu conhecimento.

Sabia que Takafumi vinha negligenciando sua saúde nas duas últimas semanas, dormindo menos de três horas por dia, comendo sanduíches quando se lembrava, entupindo-se de café para manter-se acordado.

Seria natural seu corpo sucumbir em algum momento, mas mesmo assim não estava preparado para perdê-lo.

A morte de sua esposa fora um baque em seu coração, sua filha era ainda recém-nascida quando Sakura o deixara sozinho. E jamais pensou que um dia alguém seria capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se vivo novamente, como Takafumi o fazia sentir.

No inicio quando conhecera Yokozawa e o ouvira derramar suas desilusões sobre o amante que o rejeitara, apenas pensara em ajudar o outro a se reerguer, jamais lhe passara pela cabeça que acabariam se apaixonando um pelo outro.

Ele olhou para a porta vendo Takano, seguido de seu atual amante. Seu olhar estreitou diante da presença do editor chefe da Emerald, uma vez que ele havia sido o ex amante de Takafumi e vê-lo perto de seu amando sempre lhe causasse ciúmes.

Ouvi-lo chamar seu amado, o fazia ter desejos quase que homicidas, mesmo sabendo que não precisava se preocupar, pois sabia que no coração do jovem desacordado, não havia espaço para mais ninguém além dele e sua filha.

Hiyo como seu amante se referia a sua filha, tinha Takafumi como uma segunda mãe, mesmo que ela jamais se referisse a ele dessa forma, mas sim como Oni-chan. Sua pequena havia lhe confidenciado que seu amante a tratava com tamanho carinho e cuidado como apenas uma mãe faria. Era por isso que ele gostava de implicar com o amante muitas vezes chamando-o de mama, mesmo que isso o fizesse se repreendido pela própria filha.

Eles eram uma família. Não uma convencional, mas ainda assim uma família.

A porta abriu-se dando passagem à equipe médica, que pediu para se retirarem para que pudessem avaliar o paciente. Entretanto Zen recusou-se a deixar o amante, ignorando o pedido do médico olhando-o com cara de poucos amigos, deixando bem claro que nada nem ninguém o faria deixar a sala.

Takano sorriu diante da postura de Kirishima, ele sabia que Yokozawa e o editor chefe da Japun Shoten estavam juntos, embora ambos fossem bastante discretos quanto a sua relação. Ele puxou Onodera com ele, voltando-se para Kirishima.

- Vamos voltar para a Emerald, me avise quando ele acordar. – disse Takano saindo junto com Onodera.

Kirishima meneou a cabeça sem desviar os olhos do médico que atendia seu amante. Não tinha a intenção de manter relações que não fossem profissionais com Takano, mas sabia que o mesmo estava preocupado com o velho amigo e somente por esse motivo o avisaria sobre o estado de Takafumi.

O médico mediu a pressão, ouviu o coração e observou os olhos do paciente, chegando ao diagnostico que Zen já aguardava.

- Ele está com estafa, provavelmente teve uma queda súbita de pressão, ele deve acordar em alguns minutos. Aconselho que o deixe descansar bastante, de preferência por dois a três dias.

- Será providenciado. – disse ele.

O medico e a equipe saíram da sala. Deixando Kirishima a sós com seu amante. Ele sentou-se a beira do sofá, acariciando a face do jovem homem, afastando os fios negros para que pudesse ver a testa, sem a expressão franzida de sempre. Ele suspirou antes de abaixar-se e beijar os lábios de Takafumi suavemente.

Quando se afastou encontrou a íris azulada encarando-o, a face corada, como sempre acontecia quando o mesmo sentia-se envergonhado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou Yokozawa aborrecido, embora o rosto corado o fizesse parecer ainda mais cativante aos olhos de Zen.

- Não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar, não temos tido um tempo a sós há muito tempo. – choramingou o homem mais velho.

- Baka. – resmungou Yokozawa sentindo-se ainda mais envergonhado.

Ele sentou-se com a ajuda de Kirishima que mantinha um olhar preocupado no rosto. Se deixando levar Yokozawa acariciou a face do amante, ganhando um sorriso suave do mesmo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Yokozawa.

- Você desmaiou. O médico disse que a causa provável é estafa. Você deve descansar por três dias. – respondeu Zen.

- Impossível...- tentou argumentar Yokozawa, sendo impedido pelo homem mais velho.

- Não estou pedindo. É uma ordem. – disse sério Kirishima, antes de fechar os olhos e continuar de forma mais suave. – Eu fiquei...preocupado com você, Deus você parecia tão pálido, você ficou quase quatro horas desacordado Takafumi.

- Quatro horas?! – indagou surpreso.

Ele apenas podia imaginar o que amante sentira nessas horas em que ficara desacordado, ainda mais sabendo o que o mesmo passara com Sakura. Ele sabia que deveria ceder, e o faria por Zen.

- Ok, não quero brigar com você. Sinto-me cansado demais para isso na verdade. – disse Yokozawa. – Vou pegar minhas coisas no setor de vendas e ir para casa.

- Você não vai de trem não é? – perguntou Zen abraçando o outro.

- Vou pegar um táxi, não se preocupe. – respondeu Yokozawa tentando afastar o amante sem sucesso.

- Então vá para minha casa, vamos cuidar de você. Eu e Hiyori...por favor. – pediu Zen com o olhar de cachorro abandonado.

- Tudo bem, mas vou passar em casa antes para pegar algumas roupas.

- Você não vai precisar delas. – disse Zen piscando, fazendo o outro ficar vermelho.

- Seu pervertido. Achei que o médico disse que eu deveria descansar. – disse Yokozawa tentando forçar sua saída dos braços de Kirishima.

- Mas você vai descansar, em minha cama, onde posso manter um olho em você, amor.

Yokozawa corou fortemente diante da palavra carinhosa.

Zen sorriu erguendo o queixo do homem menor, tomando-lhe os lábios de maneira suave e cuidadosa, mesmo que seu desejo fosse outro o amante não estava bem o suficiente para que o beijasse da maneira que gostaria, mas sabia que isso seria resolvido em breve assim que o mesmo estivesse descansado iria matar a saudade que tinha de seu corpo.

Yokozawa sentia o amor e o cuidado que Zen tinha por ele através do beijo e mesmo que detestasse admitir, ser cuidado com tanto zelo o fazia sentir-se o homem mais afortunado do mundo.

Ele afastou-se do homem mais velho, suspirando e levando-se. Tocou a maçaneta da porta, voltando-se para Kirishima que havia se levantado, para acompanhá-lo até o setor de vendas, antes de retornar para o trabalho.

- Eu te amo Zen. – disse Yokozawa sorrindo, antes de abrir e fechar a porta.

Deixando o homem mais velho estático diante da admissão clara de seus sentimentos. Afinal tinha de admitir que as vezes era bom deixar o amante sem palavras, assim como era agradável deixar seus sentimentos claros para aquele que agora morava em seu coração.

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Agradecimentos Kaline que me ajudou a corrigir a fic.<p> 


End file.
